


Tonight You Belong To Me

by Dotchi13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blueberry is Unable to Let Go, But I'm doing it anyways, F/M, Kidnapping, NOT FOR TORIGORE LOVERS, Non-Binary Chara, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Song fic, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere Blueberry, past relationship, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: Toriel was alone at night contemplating about her life as it was now before someone decided to drop on by.~~~~~~~~~I Know You Belong To Some body New,But Tonight You Belong To Me.Although we're Apart,You are A Part of My Heart,And Tonight You Belong To Me.





	Tonight You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already have a Yanberry Soriel fic but I see absolutely no Yandere Soriel like I am actually thirsting for, So I am filling the tag absolutely nobody asked to be filled. 
> 
> This is a Songfic, so Listen to 'Tonight You Belong To Me' by Patience and Prudence (maybe start when Toriel finishes the Dating exposition), or don't and just enjoy this with the lyrics I suppose :)

Toriel tentatively sat beside the fire, the former Queen of the Underground dressing for comfort again now that she was free to do so, wearing a purple turtleneck with some black pants to match.  
Monsters had been put on the surface since nine months ago, her golden armor sitting in the attic to gain dust, hopefully to never be used again as she sipped on her mug of Sleepy Time Tea to ease her to bed while she read a good book on snails and more facts about them since the last book she had her hands on, snail pie sitting next to where their mug was as a little guilty pleasure treat while Chara and Temmie the Plush was at a friend's house.  
Chara and Temmie mostly lived with Asgore seeing as Asgore was the one to extend the invitation of living with him to them and Toriel got them on the odd week or so, which she didn't mind, happy to have them over more than they knew, glad Asgore had finally forgiven her to a high degree and was amused when Chara and Temmie tried to push her and Asgore together by abandoning them from time to time to have them alone together.  
Well... At least after her trying her hand at dating again with Sans. 

Yes, the blue-eyed ball of sunshine and her met with the breaking of the barrier and after properly meeting he was obviously struck smitten.  
Papyrus had confronted her afterwards that if she tried to date his brother she had to be ready for a full-time commitment or at least to try and go the long run because she would definitely be Sans' first relationship despite him being a fully-grown adult, and Sans was definitely one to get attached to something when he opened himself up.  
Toriel softly laughed it off and waved off that anyone would want to date an old woman like her, but soon enough she received a bouquet of roses some Sans and a card.  
_My adoration for you stems deep. I've been thinking about you for daisy, and I've decided to nip this in bud and ask you out because I care about you bunches!- Sincerely, The Magnificent Sans!_  
Not only were the puns great but the play off was sweet, so she accepted and they dated for seven months, their job keeping them close as Chara refused to be the Ambassador for monsters, so Sans had taken their place and was a pretty good ambassador what with his bright and upbeat attitude and genuine care for others.  
However things had started to fall apart when she noticed that Sans was taking on more of a workload talking to males in her stead, something that was pretty unavoidable since she was in politics like he was, and when she _was_ talking to someone of the opposite sex he would stare at her almost blankly as if trying to figure out what was happening and what he could do to make it stop, and when they were alone together he would do his utter best to make sure he was the only thing she was focused on, and had even moved himself in their home on the third month, something Chara called to her attention as warning signals, Temmie agreeing with them and helping her see how possessive Sans was, and so she gently broke it to him that they had to spend some time apart because he was getting a little too intense, letting him stay with his brother at Asgore's place with Chara and Temmie.  
He reluctantly agreed, only to come in the next day at work and hug her tightly, nuzzling to her as he said spending that night away from her was pure torture and he hoped that the break was over.  
It made everything clear as she asserted to him that they probably needed to make the break more permanent seeing as his attachment was becoming unhealthy.  
He cried and he begged, but she remained firm until he finally gave way, agreeing to her terms and becoming distant, which wrenched her heart out seeing the beloved Blue be so sad, only for him to bounce back two weeks later filled with smiles, his brilliant laughter and loud voice.  
Toriel was happy he could bounce back as a month later she talked with Asgore when Chara and Temmie left them alone again and they agreed to try their relationship again seeing as it was a long time since the death of their adopted children MK and Frisk, even if MK was essentially still around as Temmie now, and being back in a relationship with Asgore seemed better than trying to venture out further than she was really comfortable with at the moment since the only other relationship she had didn't pan out. 

Thinking about all of this made her pie cold, much to her disappointment, though she was happy that she had at least drained the tea, wondering if she could ask Asgore to stock her up the next day seeing as she had to bring Chara and Temmie back to him, especially since the tea didn't really taste that great compared to the Golden Flower tea.  
Then she felt as if there was a shift in pressure in the air.  
She didn't know why, it just felt... Almost stifling, and suddenly her body felt undeniably heavy.  
/ _I Know You belong to somebody new,_  
_But Tonight... You belong to me~_  
_Although we're apart,_  
_You're part of my heart~_  
_And tonight, you belong to me~_ /  
Toriel jolted to the sound of music, her head whipping to see Sans in the doorway from the living room to the kitchen.  
" MWEHEHEHEHEHE! KNOCK KNOCK!"  
Toriel jolted out of her seat, facing her ex, Sans standing there in his usual outfit, his 'battle body' as he was covered in dust and his eyelights were red.  
" S-Sans?"  
" NO, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY WHO'S THERE!" He then laughed as if they were sharing a joke, " HELLO MY BELOVED DARLING~ I HEARD SOME TROUBLING NEWS A LITTLE WHILE AGO, AND I JUST KIND OF... MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEH, MY VERY SOUL HURTS A LOT, BUT IT'S ALRIGHT, IT'S JUST AS THE SONG I HAVE SAYS, AND NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE."  
/ _Way down by the stream,_  
_How sweet it will seem,_  
_Once more,_  
_Just to dream..._  
_In the moonlight!_ /  
" Sans, who's dust is that?"  
" NOBODY'S, NOBODY IMPORTANT TO US ANYMORE ANYWAYS." Sans showed a very sharp knife covered in blood and monster dust as the knife was so shiny it still showed her reflection, " BECAUSE HE'S BEEN TAKEN CARE OF."  
Toriel covered her mouth as she knew immediately who he was talking about as her eyes widened.  
/ _My honey I know,_  
_In the Dawn that you will be gone,_  
But tonight You Belong To Me!/  
Toriel immediately reeled back and raced for the phone as Sans' feet took off at a jog after her, not going at a full speed as she seized her phone only for a bone to shoot through it and break it against the wall.  
/ _Way down way down along the stream~_  
_How very very sweet it will seem~_  
_Once more,_  
_Just to dream..._  
_In the silvery moonlight!_ /  
Toriel summoned her fire powers to try and fight against Sans, but she then felt the full weight of the tea while trying to summon the magic.  
' _How did... He drug it without me noticing... I didn't even..._ '  
" MWEHEHEHEHEHE, I'VE ACTUALLY BEEN IN THE HOUSE FOR A WHILE, YOU JUST DIDN'T NOTICE ME. I CAN BE STEALTHY WHEN I NEED TO BE!" He seemed to read her mind as he then went to Toriel and grabbed her wrists, somehow the larger monster finding him forcing her to her knees, making them eye to eye.  
" NOW YOU'RE MINE, FOR TONIGHT, AND I WILL MAKE SURE ALWAYS EVEN AFTER THIS."  
/ _My Honey I know..._  
_In the Dawn,_  
_That You Will Be Gone..._  
_But Tonight You Belong To Me,_  
_Just To Little Old Me~_ /  
" NO DISAPPEARING, JUST YOU AND ME IN A PLACE I HAVE BEEN WORKING HARD ON FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS TO BE JUST FOR US EVER SINCE THAT SILLY BREAK NONSENSE, MWEHEHEHEHEHEHE, WON'T THAT BE MAGNIFICENT?"  
She slumped against him as the drug took over her, having traveled fast through her system through the pounding of her heart as she felt his arms wrap around her and keep her up.  
" I KNEW YOU WOULD LOVE THE IDEA AS MUCH AS I DO!"


End file.
